


5:14

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Runners, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: "Thank you for letting me stay in your shop again.""A-anytime. B-but it's not my antique shop, I only, I work here."





	5:14

_5:14_

 

 

It's that time of day again.

 

 

Kihyun thought. Every time the clock strikes, this lady walks in the shop and looks around for a few moments. She never buys anything but instead tinkers with the objects in the shop.

 

 

She touches any object, a very random thing to do. But Kihyun noted that she always, always marvels at the pocket watch that was on the glass box display.

 

 

And as he expected, she walks in the door. "Good afternoon." She greets with her soft voice floating in the air.

 

 

"Good afternoon." Kihyun politely greets back and he goes back to his book. But he was barely reading and was just staring. He was too aware of the other presence in the same room as him.

 

 

He couldn't not stare. The lady was very beautiful. Sophisticated, graceful, elegant.

 

 

"Isn't it beautiful?" He prods as he took a few steps closer to the lady, who was now staring at the pocket watch with wonder.

 

 

"Oh, very," she agrees.

 

 

"It's always been here. Before I started to work here, it was there," Kihyun was now staring at the beautiful object before their eyes. "And I've been here for two years now."

 

 

"Two? My, now that's surprising." The lady said with a mysterious smile. She stood up straight and she faced Kihyun. Now he could see her angel face more clearly.

 

 

_Always as beautiful._

 

 

"Thank you for letting me stay in your shop again."

 

 

"A-anytime," Kihyun stuttered when the lady smiled. "B-but it's not my antique shop, I only, I work here."

 

 

"Good day." She turned to the exit to leave and Kihyun was left breathless.

 

 

~~~

 

 

_5:14_

 

 

She was there again. Kihyun did not even need to look to confirm it was her presence. It was like he was tuned to her already.

 

 

"Had a good day?" Kihyun tried to start a conversation.

 

 

There were only a few people in the shop including a couple looking at unique rings, and an old lady checking out a scarf. "Good day? Oh yes." She smiled and she pulled a paper from her purse. "Can you help me with these please?"

 

 

Kihyun reached for the paper and it contained a list of a few items. "It's for my mother."

 

 

"A scarf? That's sweet." Kihyun commented and the lady followed him around the shop, collecting the things she had asked. "How long have you been here again?"

 

 

"Moved in town two years ago." Kihyun answered as he started to put the items in the bag. "Never regretted it."

 

 

"Hmm, that's good," the lady smiled. "I've been here since I was born."

 

 

"It's a nice town." Kihyun agreed and he took the paperbag.

 

 

"No, I can handle it. I'm a strong woman." she smiled that perfect smile which pulled at his heartstrings.

 

 

Kihyun was obviously smitten. He never denied that she was a very attractive woman. "It would make me look bad if I didn't bring home a lady with all this, at this time. It's already dark outside."

 

 

"I wish there were more gentlemen like you." She smiled and they headed for the exit. Until she stopped in front of the glass display. It was quiet for a while before she spoke. "It just reminds me of someone important." She said and Kihyun felt disheartened. But she talked so sadly. He must have been dead. "Isn't it for sale?"

 

 

"I'm sorry but it isn't. But maybe I can talk to the shopowner for you." Kihyun started to close the shop and they walked to her house. The leaves were now starting to fall as the wind grew colder.

 

 

"Here now," she announced and Kihyun handed her the bag. "Thank you."

 

 

"It's no big deal." Kihyun smiled, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "He tended to do that when he was shy.

 

 

"I'm going in now. Please don't lose the list, I might need it again," she opened the door to her home. " _Oh and don't forget to look back._ "

 

 

As soon as the door closed, Kihyun was on the run. _The list! He lost the list!!_

 

 

He ran straight back to the shop and after flipping locks and all, he nearly jumped over the counter.

 

 

"Yes!!" He shouted when he found the small piece of paper. He can make all the noise he wants to. No one, other than him lived upstairs anyway.

 

 

He was gonna put the paper away safely when he remembered something.

 

 

_"Don't forget to look back."_

 

 

Look back where? What does that even mean?

 

 

Kihyun kept thinking and he flipped the small paper in his hands as he thought. It was coincidence that he looked down as he turned the paper and there it is. Her handwriting.

 

 

_Wintermoon River. Tomorrow. 5:14_

 

 

And for the first time in two years, Kihyun did not mind that he couldn't sleep that night.

 

 

~~~

 

 

"Hello m'lady."

 

 

She smiled and he put down the basket of food he brought before he took a seat beside her. She rests her head on his shoulder and he puts his arm around her as a chill breeze blew.

 

 

They have been seeing each other in their secret place for two weeks now and Kihyun have never felt happier.

 

 

Kihyun slightly flinched when he remembered what happened last night. He walked her home and he got too carried away that he kissed her on the cheek so suddenly. It was a bit rude considering they were not married yet.

 

 

"Do you regret it?" She asks quietly and Kihyun faces her.

 

 

"No, I don't... not even this." He took her small face in his hands and gently pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away and she hides her face against his chest. "Do you?"

 

 

"Oh, but I do like it. I do." She smiles and Kihyun puts his arms around her. He was very happy that he has someone like her.

 

 

_To have her again._

 

 

He had something in his mind he had wanted to bring up a long time ago.... but before he could even speak his thoughts --

 

 

"I know you know who I am, Kihyun."

 

 

He never told her his name... that means... all this time... _she knew?_

 

 

"You came around here two years ago right? That was the fourth time you ever returned to this time." She took his hand and started to play with his fingers. "I wonder why."

 

 

"To look for you! To see you again!" Kihyun immediately answered. "I... I'm sorry I never said anything." He sounded regretful. How could he even think that she would forget him?

 

 

The thing is, Kihyun was one of those seven people who were born with a gift... and a curse. He was what they called a time traveller, or more like a Jumper. He jumps from one time frame to another and only six other people were born with this. Scientists, magicians and alchemists refer to them as the J-7 but no one has ever came across one long enough to study about them.

 

 

They remained as a mystery in this world.

 

 

Kihyun has no control over this power. That is unless he gets a hold of the object that he was born with. An umbrella, a tophat, a sword... in his case _a pocket watch._

 

 

"When I first caught a glimpse of you, I thought 'he's not going to remember me' but... when I walked in the shop," she giggles. "Your eyes lit up like it was the first time you saw sunlight."

 

 

"You know it will always be you," He kissed her forehead. "But... how did you know it was me?"

 

 

"Your very peculiar hair color is obviously not from here," she runs her fingers through his pink locks. "Everyone thinks its weird and you're cursed but I think its beautiful. And you don't say _'antique shop'_ , Ki. It's 1949 this is where antique comes from."

 

 

_"Thank you for letting me stay in your shop again."_

 

 

_"A-anytime. B-but it's not my antique shop, I only, I work here."_

 

 

He laughed as he remembered when he said that. He wanted to return in her arms so desperately that he had already given away his identity.

 

 

Kihyun has in fact met the other six. He had crossed paths with them on his run to search for 1949. He had met a soldier from the war, a samurai (the oldest he met), a lawyer, a scientist and two musicians who were from the same time as him (2017). And all of them fled to a time far from their own for all the same reasons.

 

 

_They fell in love._

 

 

"What if... Runners find you?"

 

 

Runners, now they're the real headache. They were the ones responsible for keeping track of time and making sure it runs smooth as possible.

 

 

"They will never. They'll think I'm in 2017."

 

 

"How?" Her eyes were filled with worry and he hugged her. "How are you sure they can't find you?"

 

 

"Sshh don't worry, they won't find me. They can't take me away from you anymore." He spoke softly to comfort her.

 

 

"Runners can track our objects right? And as of now, three items... more like only two left are in 2017."

 

 

_A microphone, a pair of shoes, a pocketwatch._

 

 

"H-how is that possible that you're here?"

 

 

"I... met with the other two. See, our objects control our powers right? But if these objects get destroyed, we lose the power and we get 'trapped' in a time not ours. As I jumped to 1947, I simply asked them to make sure that the pocketwatch will be destroyed and Runners can't find us anymore. The one in the shop was a replica I had made. Now I'm trapped here with you."

 

 

"Ki..." tears filled her beautiful eyes. "You... did that for,"

 

 

"For you." He softly kissed her again and he held her tightly in his arms. "I love you."

 

 

She whispers back a soft 'I love you' and Kihyun hummed a soft song for only her ears to hear.

 

 

_In time, time will you stop so that I can see the beautiful light. In time, wait so that you can come into my arms_

 

 

"I might need to change hair color."

 

 

She smiles the brightest he had ever seen and his heart skipped a beat. "No please don't. I like it."

 

 

~~~

 

 

_"How are we sure that these items are destroyed?"_

 

 

_"See that conveyor belt, kid? It brings objects to that crusher before it gets thrown to the incinerator."_

 

 

_"Kihyun hyung was so sure," Changkyun laughed. "I can't wait to destroy mine too, Minhyuk hyung."_

 

 

_"Me too."_

 

 

_"Give me the items," a voice spoke behind them. "I'm Wonho. From a dynasty too far back."_

 

 

_"You met Kihyun hyung too?" Changkyun asked and they passed the objects to Wonho. He was sure that the new hyung met someone important from 2017._

 

 

_"Yes I did. And I'll make sure you guys stay trapped in your chosen time." He smiles a bright smile and the two younger men smiles back._

 

 

_"We help our own. You deserve to love as much as I, Kihyun, and the rest of us do."_

 

 

_And as Wonho finished the job, Changkyun, Minhyuk and Kihyun felt a strange thing happen to them._

 

 

_They lost their powers._

 

 

_And now Kihyun was sure, he will spend forever with his beloved angel._


End file.
